On Lestrange Tides
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Jakc Sparrow gets way more than he expected when a he rescues a gorgeous woman from drowning... a woman with an attitude... a woman who happens to be a witch... Rated M for Sexual Content


On Le-strange Tides

"Man overboard!" rang out the cry from above deck.

Jack Sparrow was instantly awake. He'd been having a nap in the hammock in the Captain's cabin after overindulging in rum.

Within a minute he had jumped out of the hammock, sprinted up to the deck and was peering over the side.

There was a figure splashing frantically in the murky blue water, cursing at the top of their breath, The face was obscured but judging by the length of the drowning person's hair and the highness of their voice it was easy to tell it was a woman. As he watched the woman sank beneath the surface of the water... leaving nothing but ripples in her wake.

Her cursed violently under his breath as he started to remove his jacket, hat and other effects. He thrust them into the hands of a nearby crew member.

A moment later he dived of the deck into the dark, cold water.

He braced himself for the cold but a shock still went through his body as the freezing water closed around him. He gritted his teeth against the chill as he scanned the murky water for the woman. Her dark hair and dress made her very hard to see.

Finally he spotted a glimpse of pale skin... her hand! He kicked powerfully in the direction he'd seen it.

There she was, dark hair fanned out around her head, pale face ghostly in the dark water. She was wearing a long sleeved, black, v-necked dress that looked way to thin to be any protection from the cold. Though he had no breath to curse he did it very loudly in his head. The cold was just as deadly as the water. As this rate even if she didn't drown she would freeze. He had to get her out of the water.

He grabbed her unceremoniously around the waist and kicked hard. He gasped for breath when his head finally broke the surface of the water.

The crew were already lowering a rope as he started to swim slowly back to the ship. It was hard work to keep both of them afloat. She was light but their sodden clothes weighed both of them down.

Finally his hand firmly gripped the rope. The two of them were yanked out of the water and pulled slowly upwards.

They pulled him over the side and he slumped heavily onto the deck, putting her down gently beside him. For the first time he got a good look at the woman he'd saved. Even through she was completely wet … she was beautiful. Surprisingly so.

Her hair was long, dark and wavy, hanging limply over her slender white neck and shoulders. The features of her heart-shaped face were pretty and delicate... with high cheekbones, sooty lashes and full soft-looking lips that tempted him to steal a kiss. And the body he could make out through the thin black fabric of her dress was lush, curvy and feminine.

She was completely still. A worried look came on his face when he saw she wasn't breathing at all.

Without hesitation he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, breathing into her mouth. He could vaguely hear hoots and catcalls coming from behind him. It occurred to him how strange (and unfortunate) it was that the most stunning woman he'd ever had his lips on wasn't even conscious to enjoy it.

She lay there, completely unresponsive. For a moment he was worried he had been too late.

Then her large, dark eyes flew open and her hand came up to slap him hard across the face.

His head whipped around from the force of the slap and he put his hand to his stinging face. "I don't think I deserved that..." he muttered. Ungrateful wench. He'd just saved her life and she'd slapped him!

He turned his head to meet the fierce gaze of the woman he'd rescued..

"What the fuck..." she said, coughing violently as she leaned to the side... clearing her lungs of water. "...were you doing?"

"Saving yr ass!" he spat angrily at her, "or maybe you'd like it back in the water?" he continued, dark eyes flashing. "No I wouldn't" she said haughtily, "But I'd thank you'd to keep your hands to yourself. Just because you saved my ass does not mean you can grope it."

He glared at her, unable to believe her cheek. Behind him he could hear the sniggers and titters of the crew.

"I never touched yr ass..." he muttered mutinously. She pouted mockingly. "A bit disappointed about that are we?" she said in a wicked, teasing tone, a maddening smirk on her lovely face. "Don't flatter yourself" he snapped, getting to his feet.

He held out his hand to help her up and then snatched it back as he thought better of it. She was a loaded pistol this one. Best not to do something she could take the wrong way.

She got slowly and unsteadily to her feet. Just as she was almost upright the deck heaved, pitching her towards him. She grabbed hold of his shoulders as she fell into him. For a moment a look passed over her face he wasn't quite sure to interpret. Then she pulled away with a scowl. He couldn't help a mischievous grin. She looked rather sexy when mad.

"Do you have a name?" he asked casually. "Bellatrix" she said in a wary, haughty tone. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service... Miss Lestrange. Welcome to the Black Pearl" he said holding out his hands to indicate the ship.

'It's Mrs Lestrange...Captain" she said haughtily. "And I'm charmed I'm sure..." she added disdainfully, glancing around the deck.

His eyes narrowed at her scornful tone. She was damn arrogant for someone he'd just pulled out of the sea. And he wasn't used to beautiful women being immune to his charms. He had never had trouble twisting women around his little finger... well... apart from Elizabeth... and he wouldn't go there...

She seemed to suddenly become aware of the amount of eyes on her... and the way her sopping dress was clinging to her slender, curvy body. Her hands went to the neckline or her dress, trying to adjust it to show a little less cleavage. He couldn't help giving her full, round breasts an appreciative glance. She glared at him menacingly. "Stop leering you filthy muggle!" she spat at him.

Though he didn't recognize the word he couldn't mistake the tone. "What did you call me?" he asked warningly. "Muggle" she said derisively. "Not a witch or a wizard" she continued, giving him a haughty once over.

There were snorts and sniggers from the crew. She scowled at them mutinously.

"We don't be believing in witches" Jack said with a cocky grin. She glared at him with outright hostility. "Believe in them or not I am one! And its a lot better than being a filthy, thieving, rum-soaked pirate!" she spat, in a tone so reminiscent of Elizabeth his eyes narrowed in anger.

Faster than she could have thought possible without magic he was behind her, holding a knife to her throat. She flinched, her head rolling slightly back as she tried to move away from the blade. However to move any further away would mean moving into the body of the pirate holding the knife.

She fished in the pocket of her dress for her wand. He would pay for this! A spasm of fear went up her spine when she realized it was gone. It must have fallen out when she hit the water! Jack grinned wickedly as he felt her body going stiff, clearly she was started to realize how much trouble she was in.

"You see these men?" he said in a low, dangerous voice, moving the knife up so she had to raise her head. She nodded mutely. "Every one of them is a pirate. So if I was a pretty wench like you... and I didn't want to be given over to their mercy... I'd keep a civil tongue in my head. You savvy?" She gulped and slowly nodded her head.

He withdrew the knife and she staggered a few paces away from him. If looks could kill hers surely would have as she slowly turned to face him. She was furious at him for humiliating her, even if it was only in front of a bunch of pirates. He seemed amused by the hostility in her gaze. One again he gave her a once over, taking in the slender legs, lush curves and creamy skin Her dark eyes became even angrier when she saw he was leering again but she said nothing.

"We need to get you out of that wet dress" he said casually, prompting a round of cheers and catcalls from the crew. She gave him a deadpan look. "However that presents a problem. Men's clothing really wouldn't suit you. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin" he continued cheekily.

She raised my eyebrows and a trace of amusement flickered over her face. He really was cheeky. "I think I'll keep my clothes on, thank you very much" she said with a smirk and a haughty toss of her head. The crew barely concealed sniggers and titters.

"Oh come on love" he said with a confident swagger, taking a step towards her. He ran a hand slowly down one of her upper arms. "You know you want to ... reward me... for saving you..."

Her eyes narrowed and for the second time she slapped him hard across the face, snapping his head back. The crew's laughter was almost deafening to his ears.

"Take her to the brig" he snapped at the two crew members nearest her

He smirked as the two burly pirates grabbed her by the arms, enjoying the way her dark eyes widened in outrage and the expression of fear that flickered over her face.

A moment after she had been dragged away he noticed the crew was still watching.

"On deck, you scabrous sea dogs" he barked, scattering the crew and smiling as they hurried to do what he said.

* * *

Jack entered the brig with his usual confident swagger, looking around the cells till he found the only one that was occupied.

The crew member who had put Bella there had seen fit to manacle her to the the wall of the cell. She hung limply in the shackles, long dark hair covering her face, shivering slightly in the still-damp dress.

"Evening _Madame_ Lestrange" he said in a slightly mocking tone, a smug grin curving the edges of his mouth.

She looked up and an expression of haughty disdain crept over her face when she saw who it was. "What do you want?" she spat disdainfully, filling her voice with as much contempt as she could muster.

He chuckled. "Just checking on the prisoner" he said as he walked over, leaning casually on the bars of the cell.

"The prisoner would be better if you would let her out of these damn things!" she said accusingly, tugging on the manacles. He could see her wrists were red and raw from her attempts to get free.

"If I did that you might bite someone else" he said silkily, grinning wickedly at her as he unlocked the door to the cell and walked in.

"He deserved it" she said scornfully. "He grabbed my ass!" she continued. "Can you blame him?" he said mischievously. "It's a very nice ass" he continued with a lascivious grin. "If you keep leering at it I'll bite you..." she muttered mutinously.

He walked up to her until they were inches apart. "Who told you I liked that?" he said huskily, his voice slightly mocking as he put his hands on the wall either side of her.

"Don't you dare..." she said warningly, angry at her traitorous body for reacting to having him so close. What was it about him that made her breath come just that bit quicker?

"Don't I dare do what?" he said lazily, trailed his fingers down the side of her face. "This?" he whispered, leaning in slowly.

Then his lips were crushing hers, kissing her hungrily, fiercely, parting her lips and pushing her head into the wall. She couldn't help kissing him back, pressing her body into his, surprising him with the eagerness of her response.

Suddenly she bit his lip hard, making him flinch and pull back. She grinned wickedly at him, licking salty blood off her lower lip. "I told you I bite" she smirked.

He slammed her hard against the wall, making her cry out in surprise, pain and pleasure. "So do I love..." he whispered in her ear. With that he leaned in to nip her sharply on the side of the neck. She couldn't suppress an almost inaudible moan. He was a cocky bastard... but damn was he attractive... and she loved being handled so roughly...

Her eyes half closed and her head drooped back as he trailed hot kisses along the side of her neck. And even though her head protested... reminded her she was married... reminded her she was a grown woman... not some foolish girl who would sleep with the first handsome man who tried it on... reminded her he was a filthy muggle... her body didn't seem to listen. Things low in her body were already starting to tighten and tingle at the feeling of his lips on her skin.

He felt a combination of desire, anticipation and smug satisfaction as he kissed and nibbled at her neck, feeling her body responding to his attentions. Anticipation because he knew he could have her... knew she wouldn't say no... that she was enjoying herself too much. Smug satisfaction because he had never seduced anyone so beautiful or so feisty before. Most of his conquests were lower-class ladies from the streets and bars of Tortuga. Bella was an entirely different creature... smoldering, intense... with a dark sensuality that was irresistible to him.

She sighed softly when his hands wandered up her ribs to find her breasts, enjoying how full and firm they felt in his hands. She had the confidence and self-assurance of a woman in her early 40's... but the face and body of a woman in her early 30's. His cock started to stir at the thought of it naked and writhing against his.

He tugged down the neckline of her dress to reveal the most perfect pair of breasts he'd ever had his hands on. Full and round... with smooth creamy skin and small hard rosy nipples.

She gave him a look that suggested she thought him terribly cheeky to be taking such liberties but she made no attempt to move away as he lowered his mouth to the smooth pale skin he'd uncovered.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as he nibbled and licked along her cleavage, every now and then giving her a playful nip that made her have to bite her lip to stop herself showing just how much she liked what he was doing to her. Being helpless... at his mercy... was surprisingly... erotic.

She couldn't restrain an actual moan when he moved his mouth to her nipple, flicking his tongue over it. Another moan escaped her lip when he fastened his lips on it, sucking hard before grazing it with his teeth. She was both turned on and slightly peeved that he seemed to know how to push all her buttons.

Jack took his mouth away and grinned wickedly at her. "Enjoying ourselves are we?" he said in a smug, husky voice. "Does it look like I have a choice?" she said teasingly, a sarcastic edge to her voice. His grin widened and the look in his his eyes was heated. "Absolutely not..." he said in that smug husky tone.

He started to undo his belt, making her eyes wander curiously down his body. Judging from her expression she was both annoyed by and aroused by the predicament she was in. Her dark eyes widened slightly when she saw there was already a bulge in his trousers.

She couldn't help looking when he released himself from his trousers, her dark eyes glittering lasciviously. He smirked when he saw she was staring. She shot him back a smirk of her own. Yes his cock was as nice as the rest of him, but she wasn't about to say so. His head was swelled enough as it was... and it wasn't the only thing that was swollen...

Then he was tugging up her skirt... lifting her up...pushing her into the wall... pressing himself against her most intimate parts in a way that her biting her lip to keep from moaning her impatience.

He stayed like that for a moment... teasing her... making her squirm ever so slightly.

Finally he gripped her ass firmly in both hands and in one smooth motion slid his cock deep inside her.

Her body arched against his as he entered her, a soft gasp of pleasure escaping her lips. The feeling of her so wet and tight around him tore a low soft groan from his throat.

He started to move in long, slow stokes that sent tremors of pleasure through her body. She found herself moving her body to eagerly meet his. She heard him let out a soft gasp at the delicious friction. His eyes were half closed, his expression showing clearly how much he was enjoying himself.

She brought her legs up, wrapping them firmly around his waist, drawing him even deeper inside her. He couldn't help a moan. It felt unbelievably good.

It was her turn to look smug as she saw the reaction she was getting from him. He may have been in control but she had her own ways of driving a man wild. Ways that had always worked very well.

Jack saw the smug look on her face and grinned wickedly back at her. So she thought she had the upper hand did she? He would enjoy showing her otherwise.

He slammed his hips into hers, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure as he hit that spot inside her. Her head drooped and her lips parted in a expression of pleasure. He was pleased to see her dark eyes were unfocused. He grinned self-satisfiedly.

Before she had a chance to react he had pulled all the way out and then slammed his hips back into hers, pinning her hard against the wall. She groaned. It hurt her back to be slammed into the wall but it also felt damn good. She couldn't even feel the pain form her wrists anymore. The pleasure was just too intense.

Her breath came in ragged gaps as he started to move in short rapid strokes, hitting that spot inside her with each stroke. She could already feel warn heady pressure starting to build up between her legs. It increased with every swift stroke inside her.

She retaliated by squeezing him tightly in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head. It was clear he wasn't going to last much longer. But neither was she...

The pace and depth of thrusting increased as they both inched closer and closer to climax.... both breathing hard. Their bodies met harder and faster until the pleasure was damn near unbearable... and they were both senseless with it.

He brought her... writhing... spine arching... tugging at the manacles on her wrists as her body shuddered and spasmed against his. She was only vaguely aware of his body going stiff against hers... his cries of pleasure as he had his release.

Both of them slumped against the wall. Bella thought wryly that it was just as well the chains were there... they were the only thing keeping her from collapsing on the floor. Her legs were strangely weak after such intense pleasure.

She grinned to see Jack was in much the same state.... breathing hard and leaning heavily against the wall.

"Now can I get out of these things?" she said mischievously. He chuckled. "When I can feel my legs again..." he replied with a grin.


End file.
